


milkweed liquor messes

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Cousin Incest, F/F, Love Triangles, Older Characters, and a softened Millie is too precious to resist, falling in love is messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Entangled in one mess, Lily Luna Potter makes an even bigger mess of things. No one ever told her that love was this complicated.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Millicent Bulstrode, Lily Luna Potter/Roxanne Weasley
Kudos: 1





	milkweed liquor messes

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This follows the first Millilu drabble, "[One Minute to Drown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993012)."

Lily damn near tears her denims in slipping into them. She has to hurry; she has to leave this place.

If she doesn't… She shakes her head to free herself from her heavy thoughts. She really can't think of them right now, especially not with that brunette still asleep in bed.

So Lily Luna Potter does what she feels she does best, the thing that people don't expect of her: She runs. She runs to work and breezes through the day, and then she runs home and breezes through a lovely dinner and conversation. Her mind races as she lies awake in the safety of her own bed…

And it races faster as a caramel arm drapes across her stomach.

Her mind runs a marathon as she thinks about what she's gotten herself into, this quagmire of false honesty. She's such a hypocrite.

What were all those times at the sweets shop, goading Millicent into chatting like a normal person when Lily was on break? What were all those times when Lily was honest with Millicent, even if only to get Millicent to be honest with her? What were all those touches and glances and smiles as Lily helped the real Millicent Bulstrode emerge from her pretty shell?

Now Lily feels as though she's lost it, because, in all her efforts to help Millie feel as beautiful as she'd become as an adult, Lily has lost herself to the ugliness of the one thing she never shared with Millie. It's not as though Millicent ever asked, but doesn't it still count as a lie if Lily never mentioned it?

Isn't it lying if Lily seduced Millie, knowing that Lily goes home every night to a flat she shares with Roxanne?

It's why her denims almost got shredded. Lily can't bear to stay with Millie if she's hurting all three of them. She doesn't want to hurt Millicent. She doesn't want to hurt Roxanne. If anyone, she wants to hurt herself. It's bad enough that Roxie's her cousin and she and Roxie share more than just a flat, much to their family's obliviousness. But now she's been with another woman—one much older than her, at that, and someone who'd once antagonized her parents and aunt and uncle. Though a little voice chastises her and says that that Millicent was not her Millicent, because that Millicent suffered from peer pressure, and her Millicent is a stocky, softening-jagged-edges diamond in the rough.

Lily's heart goes into her mouth as the caramel arm around her middle tightens. Roxie was always cuddly, even in her sleep.

Millicent, on the other hand, is not cuddly. She is protective and simple-minded to an endearing fault. Not even twenty-four hours ago, Lily awoke with a start, her head resting on Millie's arm so—so— _soundly_. And that's what scares her. Lily is so used to being the dependable one, the adult in the room, the person to whom everyone talks and with whom everyone shares secrets.

So Lily doesn't need Millie's protectiveness. She doesn't need Millie's _anything_. She doesn't need Millie.

She needs Roxie, sweet and funny and always-there-even-when-she's-in-Scotland-helping-her-brother-operate-the-Hogsmeade-branch-of-the-joke-shop Roxie.

Lily decides, as she finally closes her eyes as the sun rises, that the real culprit here is the milkweed liquor she and Millie—no, _Millicent_ —shared with the snap dragon crackers. Because if she doesn't decide it was the liquor's fault, then she might scare herself more by thinking too much about the empty feeling in her gut, and the longing in her heart that she hadn't experienced before she'd met Millie— _Millicent_.

Because Lily Luna Potter does not fall in love with people, especially not Millie ( _Millicent, Millicent, Millicent_ ). People fall in love with Lily Luna Potter.

Especially Millie.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do more with "One Minute to Drown," and, while I have another idea, I wanted something to use the title "milkweed liquor messes," which is a phrase from the 1st drabble. -w- And it's one of my favs, too…dunno why, but it just rolls off the tongue.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :]
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* Little to edit for this 2012 drabble. Tho I think I've become more hesitant since then to write love triangles… Anyway, I love both Millilu and Roxlilu a whole lot, and I love Lilu's train of thought here, as she desperately tries to forget Millicent—and what Millie means to her. :')


End file.
